


Mating Season

by Sabineholterman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabineholterman/pseuds/Sabineholterman
Summary: What happens when you are a young alpha and you need to ask your girlfriend to mate with you? Derek/Jennifer I love these two together and feel there is entirely not enough fanfiction featuring them. All of the lovely sillyness/akwardness/sexyness that I had to get out of my head. I will be adding more please be patient! Please review and Have a Great Day!
Wrote this a long time ago for a different fanfiction website and thought I would post this here. Enjoy and Have a Great Day!





	

All right disclaimer time: I don't own Teen Wolf or Derek Hale or Jennifer Blake. This is just a fun little story I couldn't get out of my head. Have a nice day and enjoy!  
Oh yeah, please review I love getting feedback!

 

Jennifer was cleaning off the blackboard when he walked in the room. He didn't know if it was his light movements or the fact that she was so absorbed in her work that kept her from turning around. He had managed to sneak up on her numerous times since they had started seeing each other. He didn't know what it was that he enjoyed so much about startling her. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that when she jumped she always gave him the biggest smile when she realized it was him. Her smile was what made her beautiful. So big and innocent he could truly tell she cared for him. It took 10 seconds before she turned around and per usual jumped when she saw him putting her hands on her chest as if to somehow slow her beating heart.

"Jesus Derek!" She exclaimed. "How many times have I told you not to do that!? If you keep doing that when we are 80 I will have a heart attack and then you will be sorry."

Derek laughed and then gasped a little at what she said. He never planned for the next week let alone 50 years from now. He thought though of being with Jennifer made him feel really good inside.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you." She stammered and skipped over throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm always happy to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Derek admitted and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head in the crook of her neck. He didn't know if it was because of the time of the year but he felt like he couldn't get close enough to her. He took a deep breath drinking in her intoxicating scent and closed his eyes as he let her permeate his senses.

"Uh Derek."

"Yes?"

"Did you just smell me?"

"Uh…." Derek stalled for a few seconds not sure what to say. "Yes." He slowly drawled out looking her in the face to see her reaction. "You smell good."

"Really?! After a 10 hour work day dealing with bratty kids who think they are too privileged to listen to me?"

"Yes especially now." He confirmed and smelled her again. "You smell the best when you have been in your element all day and your natural pheromones are coming out."

Jennifer looked him in the eye and just stared. What was going on? Derek was never like this; he was usually pretty sullen and borderline angry. She frequently had to wear him down before he would relax and even smile at her. "OK I know something is going on here. You are never like this all complimentary and romantic. What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I just really like you." Derek simply replied and stared at her.

"Yeah right, you look like you want to eat me up right here." She laughed and then paled. "You don't want to eat me do you?"

"No."

"Good. I was suddenly afraid this was some sort of Little Red Riding Hood scenario. You lure me into a false sense of security and then have me wear a red hood and chase me down through the forest."

Derek chuckled. That was what he loved about Jennifer. So innocent and unsure of herself but yet so strong. "No I don't want to eat you."

Jennifer relaxed but heard it in his voice. There was something there. It was as she stared into his eyes that she realized something. He was acting like some of the kids in her class. They had been very handsy and, smelly, towards the girls in the room. "Ok I know something is up because you are acting like Scott McCall and Vernon Boyd today.

"Oh yeah what were they acting like?"

"Not paying attention, which in itself is not that unusual, but they were also staring and smelling any girl that walked by. I swear Scott would have jumped Alison Argent right there on his desk if he had had the chance. She stared at Derek waiting for him to say something. It was then that she put two and two together. She wasn't stupid; science had been her second best subject after English. "Oh my God, it's mating season isn't it!"

To say he was surprised was an understatement. He hadn't known how he was going to broach the subject with her, now she surprised him and didn't know where to go. "Uh…"

"Don't try to deny it, I grew up on a farm and you're looking at me the way our prized bull Ferdinand looked at the cows when he was feeling frisky." Jennifer spilled out her eyes growing wide as she realized what was going on.

"Ferdinand?" Derek asked. Who names an animal Ferdinand?

"Yes. My favorite book when I was little was The Story of Ferdinand and I asked my Mom and Dad to read it to me so many times my Dad finally gave in and got me one for my pet." Jennifer spat out getting defensive of her best friend when she was little. "Don't laugh at me, he was a great friend."

"I'm not laughing at you, I think you are adorable." Derek assured her. "And you are right, it is mating season."

"Oh. So how does that work for werewolves? Is it the same as other animals?"

"Well it's not necessarily the same. We do feel the need to have sex and run a little hot but we don't have to spend our time with another person."

"OK."

"It's just easier and more fun when you have someone to share it with. So what do you think?"

Jennifer couldn't believe this was happening. Derek was asking to have sex with her. She thought back to their first time after she had taken him back to his loft. He had been so badly injured she was afraid he was going to die right in front of her. No way had she thought that she would have sex with a guy she had briefly met two times before. It had been amazing though and she had to admit that memory was playing with her emotions. "Um just so I understand; you want to mate with me."

"Yes."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What does mating entail?"

"Well usually for a week a male and female head to a private area and spend their whole time having sex."

"I would be having sex with you until next Thursday!"

"No it would only be until Sunday."

"Why only Sunday?"

"Well the season started on Monday."

"Not today?"

"No I spent the first few days in my loft or the woods." Derek explained suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Why didn't you come to me right away?" Jennifer asked worried what his answer might be.

"I almost did. But…" Derek paused.

"But what?"

"I didn't want to scare you away." He admitted and took a deep breath before continuing. "I thought I was going to be OK but spent the whole time thinking about you and finally couldn't take it anymore. That's when I decided to come here."

"Ok. I honestly don't know what to say." Jennifer admitted and looked at Derek. He was staring at her with those intense brown eyes of his and it was that look that made her take a flying leap and make a decision. "Just wait here." She directed Derek and after turning around to grab her gym bag off of her desk quickly ran to her supply closet. She shut the door and trying to calm herself down hurriedly changed into her workout clothes. She took one last breath and then plastering a coy smile on her face walked out to where Derek was waiting.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You changed."

"Yes. I figure if I am going to have sex with you for 4 days straight I am going to have to do some loosening up."

"Wait, what?" Derek exclaimed and couldn't believe what he was hearing from Jennifer. "Really?"

"Yeah. I like you Derek and I will be the first to admit that I really like being with you. So as long as I have a long weekend I am going to jump at the chance. I figure not going back until Tuesday will give the time to recover from what we are going to do." She teased. "Now come on let's go. Your place or mine?" She asked as she walked out of her class pulling him along.

"I would say yours seeing as my sister and uncle are both at mine and I really don't feel like explaining you to them right now."

"Right. Well let's go." Jennifer smiled and started to jog in the direction of her apartment. She was so lucky to have found a place that was so close to the high school just 2 blocks away and on the first floor. Sure it came with a roommate but Annie was a social butterfly who if she wasn't working was out with her friends so it was a win win situation.

Derek watched Jennifer start off in the direction of her apartment and couldn't help the smile that came across his face. He couldn't believe that she was agreeing to this. Life wasn't like television or the movies; girls didn't just spend days on end with a guy even how much said guy would like them to. This was turning out better than he ever thought possible. He had been expecting her to kick him out and tell him to never come near her again. Watching her run in front of him though gave him a sense of happiness he had not felt for a long time. The view as he jogged behind Jennifer wasn't bad either. He could have easily caught up to run beside her but the sight of her tight workout clothes on her body kept him back admiring the view.

5 minutes later they were at her apartment and Jennifer was fumbling to get the key in the door. She pushed it in and two seconds later opened the door Derek quickly grabbing her after slamming the door shut behind him. As soon as he kissed her he could feel his blood heating up and tried to get closer than ever to her. He grabbed her waist and quickly lifted her up to wrap her legs around his hips while continuing to assault her lips and neck where he knew later there would be a hickie that she would need to cover up. He backed her up and rested her on the couch in the living room and only pulled away from her for a brief second to look at her.

Jennifer looked up and gave him a small smile before pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. She grabbed his head again plastered her mouth on his enjoying the feel of his hands on her body. It didn't take long for her shirt to join his on the floor and for him to start making his way down her body. When he started sucking and fondling her breasts she couldn't believe how gentle he was being. For a guy who turned into a werewolf she expected him to be rough and full of power, not gentle and cautious. She pulled his lips back up to her own and as he kissed her with both hands on either side of her face she pulled at his pants.

The black sweats came off easily and fell at his feet. Of course he wasn't wearing any underwear. She asked him once why and he told her in case he needed to change quickly he needed to be able to get his clothes off quick. It was once his pants were pushed away that he again picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He quickly carried Jennifer to her bedroom passing another door as he hurriedly made his way to her bed. "Was that another bedroom I saw?" He asked as he dropped Jennifer down with a little bounce on the springs.

"Yes. It's my roommates." Jennifer confirmed and grabbed Derek's head to pull his face down to hers.

"You have a roommate? What happens when she comes home and hears us? Don't you think she will notice when there is a snarling wolf man in your bed?" Derek gasped out in between assaulting Jennifer's body with his mouth.

"Nope."

"No?"

"No, Annie's on spring break." Jennifer assured him and with a sudden burst of power that surprised Derek flipped him of so that she was straddling his hips.

"Wasn't spring break two months ago?"

"Yeah but she couldn't get off work so she went to Cabo with some of her friends this week. She left yesterday and won't be back until Sunday." She explained and giggled as Derek gasped when she ground her hips on his pelvis. He shuddered trying to keep hold of himself but wasn't having much luck. Every movement no matter how slight made his body react even more and he quickly flipped them back over.

Jennifer lay on her back with her hair fanned out like a halo around her head smiling up at him. Derek had never felt like this before. He didn't know if it was the fact that she knew what he was and didn't have to hide anything, or that she was so innocent and unsure. If he had asked his Mom she would have said he had a De Winter complex. His mom had loved the Hitchcock movie Rebecca and would watch it at least once a month as well as read the book several times a year. His life definitely paralleled to Maxim's. Fall in love with a beautiful woman who turns out to be a manipulative psycho, mysteriously the psycho dies, fall for an innocent girl who only wants to make you happy but is unsure of herself. Of course he didn't remember Joan Fontaine being so incredibly sexy in workout clothes and little else.

Jennifer giggled and stared at him from the bed. She was so happy. It had been her dream her whole life to have a gorgeous guy look at her the way Derek was. The fact that he was a werewolf and his eyes turned red when things got intense was beside the point. She was happy. "So now what?"

"Well Miss Blake, since we won't be having any interruptions I plan on having my way with you." Derek slowly answered and pealed the remainder of Jennifer's clothes off and threw them to the ground. He slowly pulled Jennifer's legs apart placing his body up against her own. Jennifer heard a low growl before he entered her. The sudden penetration surprised her at first but as her body adjusted to his steady rhythm Jennifer couldn't help but try to get as close to Derek as possible. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt even more completion as Derek speed up his movements.

If Annie had been there she definitely would have told them to quiet it down considering how loud she and Derek were. Their moans were filling the room and she was sure that the new neighbor next door was going to complain.

30 Minutes later as she lay underneath Derek panting like she had just run a marathon she didn't know what to say. "Wow!"

"Wow?" Derek asked.

"Yeah wow! How about you?"

"I say double wow with a cherry on top." Derek answered her and rolled off of Jennifer. It took two seconds of silence before Jennifer started laughing out loud and then he quickly joined her. "I assume your laughing is a good thing. I hope."

"Yes. You know how people sometimes cry but are happy, I am truly happy laughing. I just never thought I would get such a hot muscly perfect guy to want me. My friends in high school always thought I was going to end up an old lady with fifty cats. Well look at me now, I have no cats and one incredibly gorgeous boyfriend who I can't help but keep kissing. Shows them." She admitted and rolled on top of Derek and grabbed his face smashing her lips to his.

"You know, I'm not perfect." Derek managed to get out between sealing Jennifer's lips with his own.

"Your butt definitely contradicts that statement. I think that is your best asset." She assured him and reached her hands around to pinch his butt. "I would be remiss if I didn't tell you how many times I have watched you walk away just to peek at your derriere."

Derek laughed and started to tickle Jennifer rolling her over again. That lasted for a minute before she begged him to stop trying to catch her breath. It was as a few last chuckles slipped out that she realized something. "Hey!"

"What?"

"I just realized the answer to a question I was wondering about."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if werewolves were more like humans or animals in the sack."

"And…."

"After our two times together I can confidently say you are not a doggy style man."

Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing coming from Jennifer. She seemed so innocent yet every time he saw her she surprised him over and over again. Today most of all. "I'll show you doggy style."

All right I will be adding more to this story I just have to write it all down. I really wanted to post what I have written so far though. Please read and review! I really appreciate getting a review it makes my day! Have a great one!


End file.
